memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
ChaosSystems
Adam Crowley is the protagonist for the adventure of Homechained. While a self proclaimed moron, Adam leads his session with passion and care for its players. Adam has some form of autism, making him somewhat of an outsider amongst others while also giving him light sensitive eyes, for which he wears a pair of goggles to counteract. His symbol is that of chaos magic, befitting his chumhandle. He is also rather adept in the usage of bats as weaponry and has created many for different situations in his session. Biography Pre-Sburb Born of ectobiology and found by one Father Crowley in a smoking, meteor based crater near an old style comic shop, Adam does not speak of his life much. Before Sburb, Adam stayed isolated from others, not knowing what made him feel so alien to others. One day he found and opened the program of Pesterchum and was chatted to by Desi Helder, starting Adam's "true" life. Sburb On his fourteenth birthday, Adam and his friends decided to play the brand new game called Sburb, and thusly were thrust into the Medium and into the war between Prospit and Derse. Quickly and unintentionally taking control of the situation, Adam successfully allowed his friends to enter the Medium safely, after much fuss over his own glitched disk. Adam seems very apprehensive about his role as leader until an encounter with a Joey Herhaal from an alternate future, with a prototyped Adamsprite in tow, convinces the mage to accept his responsibility and sets the session on a stable path. Soon, through the tellings of the First Guardian known as Palyh, Adam and company learn that their session is plagued by a glitch which renders it unwinnable. This, along with lack of medication and the whispers of horrorterrors, sends sessionmate Iggy Gordon into a violent psychotic breakdown. Arriving on the Land of Fog and Caves, Iggy begins to attempt to tear apart the entire planet using his future given Yo-Yo of Ages. Adam attempts to subdue and medicate his friend, but is slain in the process. Dying on his Quest Bed, Adam ascends to the God Tiers and easily defeats Iggy as a fully realized Mage of Void and gives the boy his much needed medicine. Crowley, now in full alliance with Recene Mobius and his Troll session, is determined to win their unwinnable games. Personality Adam sees himself as very negative, regularly insulting his own intelligence and calling himself "the moSt worthleSS aSShole around here". He believes that others only humor his very existence. Despite this, Adam has been shown quickly coming to the aid of his friends in all forms, including helping them with their personal concerns and with their fights. He spends much of his time trying to find way around battles themselves and is somewhat hesitant to battle more Human-like creatures, such as Jack Noir and the Black Queen. He is very enthusiastic about comic books and writings, often quoting various superheroes and has littered his computer with half finished files of stories, saying he'll get to them someday. His friends constantly have to remind them of their care for them, which he tends to reject, garnering the minor annoyance of his sessionmates. After gaining God Tier, Adam has become far more secure in himself, and receptive of his allies, but still very unsure of his own feelings towards others. Relationships Adam has trouble developing lasting and emotionally stable relationships, but with the help of others he has slowly forged several deep bonds. Adam and Desi Helder seem to be romantically involved, but deep seated insecurities from both parties prove to make the relationship bumpy. The two share many flirtatious and, as Sara Keller puts it, "vomit worthy sweet" conversations. Both Adam and Desi spend extensive time traveling and battling alongside one another, which reaches its apex in a brutal battle with a blood crazed Jack Noir. At one point the two share sincere "<3" symbols, but before this could be brought up again, Adam dies and is revived as a God Tier and quickly begins to set up plans to win their broken session, and only nervously mentions to Joey Herhaal that "feels like his heart iS going to explode if tries to deal with thiS love Shit right now." Adam and Joey also share a very mean spirited, but brotherly and strong friendship. Joey mentions that Adam is like the brother he always wanted, but knew he would never receive. When Adam questions the doomed future Joey about his action of prototyping his own Adam, Herhaal only says that he "felt like it'd be dumb to let it all go to shit with dying and all." Adam has also been shown to go far out of his way to help Joey, even at one point abandoning his own mission to help Joey fix another damaged timeline. Triva Adam's name is a reference to comic character Adam Warlock and real life warlock/mage Alistair Crowley. Adam's near end game weapon is a blue, glowing bat called the Matchstick, which is very similar to the baseball bat shaped Excalibur used by Kevin Matchstick within the comic Mage. Category:Fankid Category:Living Category:God Tier